mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
В нашем городе
В нашем городе ( ) — первая песня пятого сезона, исполненная в эпизоде «Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1». Старлайт Глиммер и жители «городка» поют о своей жизни в полном равенстве. Музыку Дэниэл Инграм позаимствовал из пропагандистской музыки времён Второй мировой войны. Также песня является четвёртым треком в альбоме Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist. Альбомная версия данной песни имеет разные вокальные хоры. Русская версия = thumb|310px :ритм марша :Старлайт Глиммер: Выше нос, пони! Маршируем гордо! в свисток Теперь все вместе! Каждый из вас! Ни один пони не скроется! ::Жизнь наша тут прекрасна. ::Мы радостны всегда. ::Не нужно нам искать друзей, ::Ведь рядом все друзья! :Жители ::Прекрасно! Прекрасно! ::Волнений никаких! ::Судьбу мы знаем наперёд: ::Не хуже мы других! :Старлайт Глиммер: А ну! Покажите ваши улыбки! ::Везде, кругом улыбки, ::Значки у всех одни. ::И лишь имена у нас разные — ::В другом мы все равны! :Жители ::Прекрасно! Прекрасно! ::Соперничества нет! ::Победы очень нам вредны, ::Но гордость здесь — запрет. :Старлайт Глиммер: Видите! Все пони выигрывают! ::Жить здесь — это счастье: ::Все мы тут равны. ::У нас тут нету главных: ::Главные — все мы! :Жители ::Прекрасно! Прекрасно! ::Вместе мы сильны! ::Кошмар вам не приснится, ::Коль не сняться сны. :Старлайт Глиммер ::Другие пони спорят — ::Подумай, отчего? ::Если свой талант лелеешь, ::Не видишь никого. ::Различия опасны: ::Они ссорят друзей. ::А если стали вы одним, ::Вам будет веселей! :Жители ::Прекрасно! Прекрасно! ::Улыбайся широко! ::Без хитростей опасных ::Будет жить легко! ::Оставайтесь с нами, ::Выйдите из тьмы! ::Никаких отличий — ::Будем все равны! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|310px :drum cadence :Старлайт Глиммер: Heads high, ponies! Marching proud! blows All together now! Every one of you! No pony left behind! ::Life is so grand in Our Town ::We're always filled with cheer ::We never have to look around ::To know that we're all here :Жители ::In Our Town, in Our Town ::We don't have to wait ::To find out that our destiny ::Is just to emulate :Старлайт Глиммер: Let's see those big, happy smiles! ::Life is a smile in Our Town ::Our cutie mark's the same ::Because we do not separate ::Ourselves by more than name :Жители ::In Our Town, in Our Town ::We dare not compete ::Winning only breeds the worst ::Ego-filled conceit :Старлайт Глиммер: You see? Now every''pony wins! ::Life is a joy in Our Town ::We're all equal here ::No one is superior ::And no one shakes in fear :'Жители' ::In Our Town, in Our Town ::We work as a team ::You can't have a nightmare ::If you never dream :'Глиммер' ::Other ponies argue ::Do you ever wonder why? ::When you think your talent's special ::You don't see eye-to-eye ::There's just too many differences ::That lead to disarray ::But when you learn to act as one ::It's like a holiday :'Жители''' ::In Our Town, in Our Town ::We don't complicate ::When you learn to simplify ::Life is oh, so great ::Join in our utopia ::Come out of the dark ::Banded by equality ::By our cutie mark! Другие версии en:In Our Town uk:У місті тут Категория:Песни пятого сезона